Elements
by Crazy emo Chic
Summary: Hermione and Draco are dating. Ginny and Harry have a totally explosive relationship and Ron is jonesing for Harry. Seamus and Dean are nearly invisable, and Neville is working up the courage to ask Luna out. Typical teens. Right? Maybe. RonxHarry main.
1. Patrolling

Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling. Bugger off, you toe-rags that think I am.

~CeC~

Patrolling

Hermione walked lazily towards the lake, her duties as a prefect forgotten, but if anyone asked, that was why she was out so late. Of course, if anyone saw her with Malfoy, of all people, she could say one of them gave a detention to someone of the opposite house and they where discussing arrangements for said punishment. But tonight, she doubted anything like that would happen.

Soon she rounded the largest bend in the lake and saw silvery bond hair splayed out across the grass, whose owner was staring at the sky. She sat down next to him, brushing a few stray strands from his face.

"Hey." The quiet of the night was broken, but the word hung in the air, almost ghostlike, almost as if it weren't spoken.

She smiled. It didn't matter what he said, so long as it wasn't mean, she always smiled at him. "Hello." was her reply. At that, Draco sat up; his hair falling back into its usual style, rather than being splayed about.

"How was it?" She looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The common room… How was it tonight. And your patrol."

"Oh, that. Well, Dean and Seamus could not have been more obvious, but people barely notice. I really wish I knew how they do it. As for as Harry goes, I think he nearly broke up with Ginny tonight. They had the most horrid fight!" She sighed, and tossed her hair over her shoulder while rolling her eyes. "And that's not even the worst part. Its bad because Ginny saw the way he and Ron where looking at each other…" Draco stifled a snort at that, though he knew just how bad it was to like someone and have to hide it.

"I only wanted a yes or a no, not the whole Gryffindor towers drama." He then proceeded to lightly punch her upper arm, signaling he was only making a joke. Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, my patrol was good." Sarcasm was thick in the air. Soon they where both laughing and shhing each other. Then, not to her surprise, Draco cupped her face in his hand, soft and feather light to the touch, and pulled her face to his, embracing her lips in a kiss. Passion flooded their veins, and soon they were wrestling on the ground, battling for dominance, dignity forgotten. A single owl flew through the sky, hooting as it went. Hermione shot up, throwing an apologetic glace at Draco. She gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry, love. But I need to get back. I'm out later than usual." Draco nodded his consent before muttering about how he would walk her as far as he could. With that, they walked back towards the castle hand in hand.

~CeC~

This is my first story ever posted, please be kind. I don't beg for reviews, but if you leave me one, I will love you.


	2. Tame me, please

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the crazy ideas littering my mind.

Note: This story is in no one particular persons view.

Tame Me, Please

Ginny was fuming mad. Rage was sure to come of it, but she really couldn't be mad at her brother. She knew he had liked Harry even longer than she had known him. It was Harry that made her so mad. He openly flirted with Ron, and ignored her on dates for him.

'If he doesn't like me, he never should have asked me out.' Ginny sighed, her thoughts where true enough, but did she have the heart to dump him? No. She still likes him too much. She wanted to wait for him to do it.

She let out another sigh as she stormed up to Harry's dorm. She was going to do it. She was. Not for Harry, not for her, for Ron. 'Because he always looks out for me, so now I'm looking out for him.' Ginny was nervous, anxious, every bad emotion there was to have. The steps creaked and groaned under her, obviously they didn't like boots stomping on them.

"Harry!" Her voice was harsh and the name was almost barked out. Neville looked up, startled.

"Yeah?" came the cool and calm reply from the boy in question.

"We need to talk. Now." Neville scurried out of the room, taking that as his chance to escape.

"Did we not just talk, Ginny?"

"Well, yes. But I have more to say."

"What ever about now?"

"I want to end it." Her voice became quite. "All of it. You. Me. It's for the best."

Harry's face flooded with emotion. Anger, hurt, hope, adoration, thankfulness, the emotions ran, one after another, as his mind processed the words just thrown at him.

"Wh- really?"

Ginny wanted to scream "No, you fool! I'm in love with you!" but instead she replied, her voice steady again, "Yes."

Harry took Ginny into his arms and hugged her, longer than any hug he had ever given her, and when he did release her, he let his arms linger around her.

"Thank you."

Ginny left, crying, because the man she loved thanked her for breaking her own heart.

~CeC~

As he walked up the stairs, he barely registered his baby sister practically flying down the stairs, tears streaming down her face. But once he did, Ron was raging, his face, neck and ears turning red, because he knew only something Harry did could make her cry like that.

But he wasn't really planning on confronting Harry about it tonight. Might be best to just let them both cool off. Only, Harry had a different plan.

When Ron walked through the door, he almost instantly had the Boy Wonder on top of him. It was welcome, but Ron felt he had to tell Harry 'no,' on behalf of his sister. Harry, of course, beat him to the punch line. "She broke up with me. Ginny broke up with me!"

"So you're happy that my sister is a mess of tears right now?"

A sheepish look took over the shorter boys face, and a small nod could be detected under his messy hair.

~CeC~

Don't you just hate me for taking forever? Be honest.


	3. Wildfire

Disclaimer: I am Crazy emo Chic. Not a British writer. Now be gone, and read!

Wild Fire

While it was Huflepuff's department to be nosey and find all the gossip, they steered clear of the latest news from Gryffindor. But everyone knows they where the first to hear about it because they are just marvelous finders. Of _EVERYTHING_. Because of this, Slytherin was last, if not least, in knowing. Though it was the Ravenclaws' that first started to notice and talk about the latest development. And sure enough, Rita Skitter made yet another appearance, hassling Harry, making Ginny cry and all together ignoring Ron.

~CeC~

"But, Ron, why?" Harry was pleading, no, begging. For someone who didn't really get to have much in life, you'd expect he was spoiled the way he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Because my sister is hurt, and I want to wait for her to get better… you must have known that." The smaller boy shot Ron one last pleading look before he moved closer.

"Well, yeah mate, but I wanted this and you _knew _that." The testosterone was thick in the air passing between the two boys, creating an almost sliceable sexual tension in the room. Actually, no. The four poster bed. The two boys took over Ron's bed, closing the curtains and silencing themselves from the outer world with one meager _silencio._

Part of their reasoning's for wanting a little 'private time' was because Seamus and Dean have no shame, or tact; for that matter. Dean was sitting on Seamus' trunk, and Seamus was straddling the darker boy. Obviously, they were making out, but that's not all. Grunts and moans from a little frisky business could be heard, and it wasn't exactly helping Ron or Harry in the situation they to had put themselves into.

"Harry, not yet. I'll admit to liking you, but that's about it at this point. I can't have Ginny mad at me. Last time that happened, oh god, I had the Bat Boogey Hex on me for a week." Ron looked back over to Harry one last time before getting up and removing the silencing charm and moving to Harry's bed.

Harry shot Ron a questioning glance as Ron started to climb into Harry's four poster.

"Well, you seemed comfortable and I didn't want to bother you, so tonight I shall take your bed."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, gave up hope for the night, and flopped back into Ron's pillows and relished in the smell of grass and apples, the smell of Ron, before drifting off to sleep.

~CeC~

Well, ain't Ron a sneaky little one, huh? *PS I promise for longer chapters


	4. Broken Breeze

Disclaimer: I am not a British writer, who has millions stashed away. Now, be gone to the story!

A/N: a friend of mine recently lost her life to suicide, so I am dedicating this story from this point on to her, because she is the one who originally introduced me to Harry Potter, and on top of that my life wouldn't be the same without her, anyways. Rest in Peace, T.D.P.

Broken Breeze

The sun was shining, a little too bright. The breeze was a little too breezy. Maybe it was just Ron? He shifted a bit so his face was in the pillows, and that wasn't quite right either, it smelled funny, pleasant but funny… Finally Ron flopped over and sat up. And then it almost literally hit him in the face. Hedwig flew into the room and tried to deliver a letter from Padfoot to Harry, except this was _Ron_, in _Harry's_ bed. Harry was to the left of Ron, proving Ron's suspicion, being as Harry had the bed closest to the window and Ron's was right next to Harry's, putting Harry to the right, on most days.

Ron sighed and mumbled under his breath "I really shoulda made the prat get outta my bed…" He sighed again and went to his trunk for his things that he needed for today.

Ron was halfway dressed in trousers and white school shirt when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He couldn't help but blush at the contact but continued to button his shirt non the less.

"Just thought I might inform you, sleeping beauty, its Saturday." At this remark, Ron's blush turned from a sentimental pink to that of full on embarrassment. "I-I knew that, I was seeing if you knew!"

Harry snickered at Ron, knowing this 'I know, but do you?' routine, because Ron tried dressing for class on Saturday at least once a month or so.

"Oh, hush." Ron exited the bathroom, Harry trailing behind. "What if I don't want to?"

"Not in the mood, Harry."

"Why not?"

"It's bloody _7 o'clock in the morning!_"

"Your point?"

"Its early and I'm hungry."

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Either way, I'm going to the Great Hall."

And with that final statement, Ron left the dorm.

~CeC~

"Ron..?" said a hesitant Ginny, from the nearby portrait hole.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want?" His expression was annoyed, but she could see his eyes soften at her.

'Why are you up so early? And in school clothes?"

Ron looked down at himself before mumbling a word that sounded suspiciously like 'shit!' before running three steps at a time back up to his dorm.

"Damn, Ron! Why am I such an idiot!" the redhead asked himself just before flinging himself into his dormitory.

Harry's guffaws were auditable from the stairs, through the closed door of their dorm. Ron sulked into the room and hastily shucked off his school robes and pulled on a worn pair of gray trousers he had gotten from Percy over the summer, as well as his token Weasley jumper.

"Harry, you really are an arsehole, you know that? Can't possibly imagine why the world idolizes you…"

"Oh, come off it, mate. You usually figure it out before you leave the dorm."

"Yeah, well, as my best mate, you are supposed to stop me before I leave the dorm."

Harry walked slowly over to Ron and placed a hand on the taller boy's hip, and nuzzled into the crook of Ron's neck. "Forgive me?"

Ron scoffed in response as he wrapped an arm around the slight frame hanging onto him. "It's still too early for us to be together, Harry."

"Just let me pretend for a few minutes then." Green eyes closed in contentment at being held, just as Ron lightly kissed Harry atop his head.

"We have to go, now." Ron detached himself from Harry, and walked down the stairs to the common room for the second time that morning.

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room, and the three of them walked to the Great Hall together, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.


End file.
